Feeling Alive
by workerbee73
Summary: Lee and Kara share a stolen moment during the mutiny. Spoilers for "The Oath."


They stride into an abandoned arms locker in some forgotten part of the ship. Tyrol turns and says he needs a few minutes to gather reports from his people before they can plan where to go next. Kara dogs the hatch behind him. Still breathing hard, she turns to look at Lee.

He's standing just across the narrow table, absorbed with checking his gun and replacing an empty ammo clip. She drinks in the sights and smell of him-- how she's marked him with blood, still staining his face and shirt, how his breathing keeps pace with hers. She's brought him back to life-- Captain Apollo honed to a razor's edge. She feels the way they moved together in the corridors-- bending, winding, flowing together. It was hard to tell where she stopped and he began. She wants to feel that again-- and she wants even more. She's drunk off being with him like this, but it's not enough. She can almost taste the adrenaline. It's rolling off both of them in waves. It's just them, again. And it's been far too long.

His eyes meet hers and lock. She's sees the words form in his mouth, the protest begin to come out, but her legs move faster. She rams him into the bulkhead, nearly knocking the breath out of both of them. Her mouth seals itself to his, arms locking around his neck. She feels his arms instinctively circle her waist, the gun still in his hand as it presses into the exposed flesh of her lower back. He pulls away slightly.

"Kara, no, we can't. Not right now--"

Her lips hover above his. "Yes. Right now. We need this, to feel this." Her voice drops to a husky whisper. "Please Lee. Feel this. Feel _me_."

See sees a moment of indecision, a hesitation behind his eyes, and then the dam breaks. It _has_ been too long. And they might never have the chance again. He pushes them off the wall and charges into the table behind her. The metal hits Kara's ass and he slams his gun down next to her. Next thing she knows, he's lifted her up there. His lips lock with hers and his tongue plunges inside, like he's trying to remember every corner of her mouth. She pushes back and does the same, the lack of air making her giddy and lightheaded. It's a miracle they can breathe at all because it feels like the oxygen just got sucked out of the room.

They break apart for a moment, and she goes straight for his jacket, pulling it off. His hand goes right back to her waist to move under her tanks and bra. She gaps as his hands find both breasts-- kneading them, fingers working roughly over the hardened nipples, causing so much pleasure she might just scream from how good it feels. Just when she can't take any more, his hands stop, moving instead to rip off her tanks and bra completely. He just stands there for a moment, looking hungrily down at her chest then back up to her eyes. Something dark and primal's come to life within him, and she doesn't think he could look any sexier than he does at this moment.

"Pants. Off. Now." he growls, the words rumbling through his chest. He pulls her off the table so she can obey, and to everyone's amazement, she does. His eyes burn every exposed inch of her flesh. She stands completely naked before him while that single-minded, razor-like gaze burns her everywhere, and he removes his belt and pants. He lifts her back up onto the table, and she gasps against the feel of the cold metal on her butt and thighs.

The world is burning, but neither of them care right now. They just want to burn too. He attacks her mouth the same time he plunges into her, and Kara thinks she might just die right know, it's all so frakking good.

Instinct takes over and she wraps her legs around his waist. She grabs his shirt, ripping buttons off as she moves to bite his neck and wrap her arms around his bare shoulders. His hands are so rough, so perfect, digging into her ass as he lifts her off the table and slams her back against the bulkhead. She sees stars for a moment, but it's so fucking good. She's never felt more alive in her life. He kisses her again and again, their tongues keeping time with the thrusts pushing her up and down the cool metal wall. He has one hand wrapped around her ass and the other braced against the wall. Kara thinks she could die like this and be just fine with it. Every nerve ending is on fire, they're both panting, and she keeps chanting "please, please, please" like it's some kind of prayer. It only makes him speed up, pumping harder and harder until they're both about to fall over the edge. She's gripping his shoulders so tightly she's pretty sure that it's his blood she feels under her fingernails. One more thrust and they're both tumbling over the edge, crying out together.

For seconds, minutes-- hell, it could have been hours-- they cling to each other, still gasping for air. He pulls back to look in her eyes, a wicked grin forming at the corners of his mouth. It's infectious, and soon she's grinning too. He leans his forehead into hers, and they stay still like that for just a moment. There are so many things she needs to say, that they both need to say, but there's no time for that now. He kisses her once more, soft and sweet. They share one last look before the military training takes back over. _Love, desire, longing, soulmates, friendship_. It's all there. They don't need to say it right now.

Besides, the world is burning, and they've got a job to do.


End file.
